Just My Luck
by ComedySuze
Summary: An A2A fanfic about Ray as his struggles to find a girlfriend, there will be plenty of humour, romance and friendship involved in this fanfic, Now Rated M as it will contain Adult Humour and strong language
1. Boys will be Boys

**Just My Luck**

****

Seeing as i've done quite a lot of Galex fanfics i've decided on doing a fanfic based on Ray as his struggles to find a girlfriend, there will be plenty of humour, romance and friendship involved in this fanfic, I'm not sure about the rating for this fanfic for now but its a Rated M as it will contain Adult Humour and Strong Langauge.

Times for DI Ray Carling had got tough, ever since his promotion a few months earlier, he'd been to three colleagues wedding including Chris & Shaz and Gene & Alex's, both couples were too loved up with each other which made Ray feel left out on the sideline, much like a footballer being left on the bench in a football match. As he sat playing cards with DC Armstrong, both men looked incredibly miserable and full of lost happiness, rumours had circulated that the young DC had never even had a girlfriend, genrating embarassment from the young detective at the thought of jokes being made about his failure of a love life.

"Oh cheer up you two I'm sure the right birds will be just around the corner in their high heel boots just 'beggin' to be whisked off their feet by some good old Raymondo flirting magic...." Gene was standing tall, with his hands stuffed in the inside of his pockets he had kept a closer eye on them from side to side, he didn't seem to appreciate their miserable and depressing attitude especially while they were expected to complete some last sentences on evidence files. Gene always liked to have work done on time as it would be less of a hassle afterwards.

"Yeah thanks for yer advice Guv....me and David 'ere' we're going out on the town tonight seeing as its New Year's Eve and that its the best time for loved ones to be together and seeing as you and Alex are busy yourselves....I just wondered did you manage to woo Drake with a box of chocolates and sweep her off her feet.. Its just that I thought you never did romance in that way." Ray couldn't help but feel completely useless at doing the old romantic method of winning a woman's heart and affections as it was extremely difficult to do. Since moving to London, over the past couple of years or so, he did have the odd few dates but nothing really went on as reaching stage two, God he hated the single life, mid forties, still slightly overweight and bored with his job he wanted someone to settle down with.

"What is this bloody Question Time ...You know as well I do that I don't do lovey dovey.. touchy feely romance .. Well all I can say in my answer to your question is Me and Bolls hit off on the first impression..... did shy away from our feelings for two years?...but both knew we acted like a pig headed morons around one another then our kiss happened in St Michaels Hospital which luckly for me bought us together in the end.. because I knew it'd been leading up to something happening between the pair of us for so many months. she needed me and I needed someone to show a way of how to love another person... Bloody Hell I'm getting all soddin emotional 'ere'"

"Don't start make me your sarcastic jokes in my direction but i need to know what it takes to charm the knickers off a bird and whether she's up for it if yer know what i mean"

"Oh thanks I've just ate my bowl of Spaghetti Hoops for my dinner and now I'm gonna have a horrible sight of you and some poor posh bird... whoever the lucky one will be just hope what's she letting herself in for with yer" . Ray pulled one of his familar, pissed off faces, sitting backwards on his chair, maybe the Guv is right, maybe i need to be more straight forward, remember what the golden rule when she's talking to yer just don't look at her tits" Back in Manchester when he had dated a younger policewoman, he always presumed she was the woman he would spend all of his life with, how wrong he was, on a stag do where he was caught getting too frisky with the stripper, earning a slap from his girlfriend and then being dumped on the spot right in front of hiss work colleagues, sense of humilation filling his eyes.

"Oh stop yer soddin daydreaming and have those files on my desk by the 5pm deadline pronto" He thumped his hand on the desk, so hard that his wedding ring nearly dropped down and off his finger.

Jesus alright...I'm not bloody Superman... doing little odd jobs within seconds." Ray huffed, breath smelling of fresh cigarettes, he was convinced he wasn't the lothario he first presumed he had been. Opening a folder checking for names and writing them down on lined paper, Blimey this work would keep him busy till the end of the week at least Gene must have seriously been joking, getting the last batch of evidence files done and dusted.

"You're not going dressed in them clothes are yer David... You'll have us thrown out most nightclubs." Young David, who looked around his mid teens when actually he was only 20 years old a bit on the scruffy side, always choosing to wear baggy trousers and a blue blazer school type jacket , he looked up to Ray as a mentor bit like Ray did with Gene. Both were very alike, outsiders, didn't involve themselves in late night drinks with the rest of the team at Luigi's. David's wild rock afro aspired hairdo would be another problem, would any woman even go near him, cause a bother.

"I never had a haircut... couldn't be bothered having it cut.... anyway I'm gonna put on my best aftershave as I'm eager to impress the ladies" He leaned back in his chair as it lifted the four legs off the ground.  
"You're almost like Chris.... first time he tried to chat up a gal.... he legged it as she went to kiss him.... daft twat"

"What does it take eh..... Singing to them... I mean I'm hardly no Simon Le Bon especially with my voice I'd scare a gorgeous woman away" David offered to help in completing the file work, studying the text and taking extra notes down, "there you go all done...."

"What? that was ...quick Better watch yer back or the Guv might have yer staying behind to tidy up in the main office" Ray warned, eyes full of seriousness and advice, hands itching to take out another cigarette from its packet.

"Listen I'll make something up to get out of it... I'm blagger myself."

"Yer a bit too cocky for your own shoes David....Just don't go snogging some woman and end up being punched in the gob by her boyfriend... Unfortunately i had that very thing happen to me, couldn't feel me jaw for days... Guv said it served me right."  
Ray was quite happy that he had someone else in the Fenchurch East Police station to talk to about romance as they were both desperate to end their New Year Eve Celebration's with two girls on their arms and in a taxi going home together.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alex and Gene had already left an hour before in order to get ready for their romantic meal at a posh restaurant, Just how did he do it, be so caring and a loving husband to Alex, Ray felt some clear signs of jealously emerging within the pit of his rumbling stomach eating away, wanting those thoughts to simply disappear, however he just wanted to experience that warm fuzzy feeling you'd have when you knew you'd met the girl of your dreams and she gave you the best night of your life.

Standing in front of the mirror, of the men's toilets, his beaming smile reflecting from the sun peaking through the blinds as they blew lightly by the window. He wished this would be the night he'd be lucky for just this once, anticipating and full of excitement as he mimed an old Dean Martin song he'd overheard Gene playing in his office, when he had been going through a bad patch with Alex. Relaxation and comfortable body composure and knowing what to say would be an essential key in proving successful.

"Blimey Ray we're not going to a gay nightclub....You're best changing that polo neck shirt and putting on a football shirt instead."  
"Oi, Shut up My shirt is better than yours.... If they ever see my Manchester United shirt they'd end up thinking I was actually one of the coaching staff and I wouldn't want that." His hands shook full of nerves and shoulders aching with great tension as he placed some chewing gum in his mouth to take any smoky breath away.  
Chris entered the toilets for a pee in the cubicles, surprised at Ray's new image as he swaggered over to speak to him.  
"Sorry I can't come tonight.. Shaz has got me helping her sister out with boxes of clothes as she moving house in the morning... Typical isn't"

"I did warn yer when you got together she would have you doing too many chores and not let you rest your feet for five minutes ...Chris...." Ray nudged his arm hard when he noticed David's chuckling at the way the young Detective Constable was stood beside the cubicle, trousers zipped down around his waist and peeing.

"What?" he replied, confused by the way the others were looking, annoyed.  
"ughh gonna put me off food tonight before we hit town."

"Oh sorry... I didn't know." he explained, blushing embarrassingly as he turned his eyes over to the window, avoiding any eye contact.

"Well have fun carrying boxes.... let yer know tomorrow if I kissed a girl of course." Ray always missed their boys night out, clubbing and eating at restaurants, everything had gone belly up since Shaz and Chris became a couple three years ago and, next before Gene knew it he'd been dragged out on the tiles, but didn't fancy dancing on the dance floor showing his best moves off. Gratefully for him he connected with Alex in more ways than one, exchanging bitter arguments, glances and hints of threats, love eventually blossomed for the squabbling colleagues, marrying a year and half later, Ray was chosen to be best man like he'd been at Chris' wedding, it laid down as an opportunity to meet some of Shaz's female cousins, one girl he remembered, Tanya early thirties, smart, intelligent, posh and displaying a great pair of breasts from what he'd seen, thanking his lucky stars as they somehow for some unexplained reason found themselves locked in a small room in Luigi's while the reception was in full party mood. The opportunity ruined when Alex unlocked the door and discovered the naughty duo, kissing passionately, afterwards he sulked arms crossed, having just seen her leave with a young Italian guest.

They were dressed smarter and looked miles better whilst leaning against the wash basin, cigarette dangling at the edge of Ray's mouth, lips curled up in a cheeky smile "Are yer ready then.... Young Casanova " Asking DC Armstrong as he took one last glance in the mirror, adjusting his shirt collar and putting his jacket on over his shoulders before following on behind.

****

Big thanks to emmylou1983 for beta readign this chapter

This is still a working chapter and it may be changed again, as there will be 5 more to follow.


	2. A New Year, A New Love

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 2**

**This second chapter does have a lot of Ray humour within it and a chance meeting with a woman, gives him hope in finally finding love. Unbeta'd**

Later on in that same evening, as Human League's Don't You Want Me began blasting around the dance floor at an extremely high annoying level ,It had become a theme of the 1980's especially around New Year Eve for people to take to any nightclubs around London . The Party scene wasn't exactly how Ray would have imagined it but as he observed some of the younger dancers it wasn't that bad, at least everyone was having a great time. He became bored of waiting for young David to return with their drinks, 30 minutes it'd been since he walked over to the bar, Ray presumed he must have met a young attractive single girl, _"bloody typical i get left on my own again, don't give up Captain Raymondo surely there must be some single posh birds around 'ere' somewhere"_

"sorry i took my time, very busy chatting, drinking oh... just met a girl called Ola.. she's sitting over by the bar she's got blonde nair... she's got a sexy laugh which i couldn't tire of listening to, she''s from Sweden... god i love this nightclub its fantastic isn't it i mean ts out of this world" he proclaimed full of newly found happiness, with his arms flung out like an airplane's wings acting like a dickhead, Ray thought, boredom escalating further.

"Erm No Isn't it... Not my scene this... Music and some of threse drinks are doing me bloody head in ....Actually this would have been more Chris and Shaz's scene would have been hilarious seeing him dressed as a poof...Bloody hell careful you'll cause an accident yer soft dozy div" reminding him of the nickname he'd given to Chris, Ray felt his head thumping painfully, signs of a migraine emerging which didn't sound too promising, he wasn't having a good time as he hoped he would, sitting on a stool closer to the bar with the world's most boring waiter staring in his direction, who kept giving him sexy looks which scared Ray as he moved further away to sit nearer the dancefloor. Sighing sadly in comtemplation of more better activites he could have ended up doing, eating an Italian meal in Luigis, sitting at home watching a old western movie, maybe DC Armstrong was way too intelligent to be hanging round with and a far annoying with his overflowing of happiness that he was sharing fat too much, afterall he'd seemed quite taken with Ola and was debating when to make the right move with his chat up lines.

"Just go and ask 'er' out... jesus you look like a soddin lovesick puppy with those eyes you're pointing over at 'er'" He was really become fed up with, watching David's shy approach and stalling as he kept his eyes on the younger blonde hair woman as she looked like she needed cheering up.

"Oh Sod it.. I'm going over" standing up from his chasir as he practically marched over to where she was sat.

"Oh Finally I was about to fall off my stool in boredom" he took a sip of his orange flavoured drink which tasted very tangy, leaving strong taste on his tongue. As he looked on to see whether his friend would fail in complete utter misery or been lucky for a change. To his surprise he was telling her some decent rude jokes that he'd overheard Ray mentioning to Chris some days before. _'The cheeky bugger... i don't appreciate my chat up lines and comedy joke being robbed.... lets see how he likes it when i go round calling myself DC Armstrong" _Honestly he'd thought, shaking his aching head that threatened to bang like drums as if were being played inside.

Making his way over to where the Men's toilets sign was situated, he had to pee, unable to hold it much longer, hands positioned on his zipper, a couple of minutes later after finishing washing his hands and then drying them with a some tissue, he walked back out, feeling a huge gulp forming inside his throat as he stepped outside by the entrance to the nightclub taken in fresh cool air, it'd been too stuffy inside, as he went to light up his cigarette he remembered lending it to David, cursing words underneath his breath luckily someone near by had noticed he needed a smoke urgently, they stepped in offering a kind gesture.

"ere' you go hope that helps...." the sexy sultry voice alerted him as he looked upwards to meet a gorgeous pair of female eyes boring into his, his jaw threatened to drop down on the floor, she looked absolutely stunning, brown long flowning hair, hazel eyes, rosy bright lips and a great pair of legs, he didn't want to embarass himself any further as his thank you response was taking more longer than he expected, hoping he wasn't going to blow his opportunity with this woman who looked on with interest.

"How come you're all on your todd.... Have your friends gone and deserted you they must be a right pair of dickheads to leave you standing here especially as really freezing..." she asked expressing some concern for his shyness and silence as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"My friend David he's inside the club chatting up someone he's taken a shine to.... my other friends don't really go and clubbing with me any more... all married before me" Finally responding, as he acknowledged her concern after only just meeting, Chemistry simmering between the pair as they walked further along the pavement together.

"Do you mind if i hang round with yer afraid my so called friends have gone and sneaked away from me... anyway you seem like a lovely and adorable bloke" her accent sounded familiar, like it was from the North West, it couldn't be a Scouse accent or a Bolton accent.

"Hope you don't mind me askin but you're not from Hyde are yer?" He sat down alongside her on the bench outside, watching her taking a swig of her bottle of Lucozade, it sent a warm fuzzy strange feeling shooting throughout his body, it was pretty much like he was about to experience first hand the beginnings of love. The sight of her eyes flickering, tiredly, lots of eyelash mascara clearly visible to see, struggling to calm both their nerves, he'd never been left alone before with any female company.

"No I'm from Blackburn.... Moved down here with my cousin Helen about two years ago... we both thought it'd be a great idea to audition for roles in the West End... trained in drama school for four years... unfortunately i didn't have any luck... she did" She looked disappointed, head turned away from Ray who reached a hand over to hers but chose not to touch, incase it frightened her into thinking he was misreading what she was saying.

"Must be a right bloody cow"

"No she's a fucking bitch actually... nicked my ex boyfriend from me... caught them having sex in my own bedroom so i slapped her one in the gob"

"My name's Ray...Carling by the way... I work for the Police" attempting to change the subject by introducing himself in a friendly and more gentleman type manner.

"I would ever have thought you'd work for the Police.. you look more like a Fireman"

"A Fireman!! I wouldn't be able to get down the pole in time.. I'd only end up getting stuck up it..... they'd have to grease me down... Plus I'm terrified of heights..."

"I'm Donna by the way... a 35 year old female...unemployed for now" Ray was slowly becoming more attracted this woman as he started to imagine what she'd be like on dates, singing on karaoke, would she been awful or brilliant, he had to know, he just didn't want a confused, weird reaction from her in return.

"Would you like to go for some drinks with me sometime.. dunno maybe tomorrow" he couldn't take her to Luigis, he would be in for a right ribbing from everyone, _"think... think... I rather like that new Italian restaurant that's opened in West London.... Marco's, Luigi wouldn't be pleased if he knew i'd be taking a date to a rival restaurant... oh what the hell" _

"Oh excellent where's that restaurant?" looking relaxed, placing her hands under her chin, eyes observing every facial movement he made, smiling and chuckling as she seen his nerves almost getting the better of him, sweat covering his brow. He couldn't believe his luck, as the New Year's Eve countdown was being to start witthin 10 minutes.

"Its by that new Shopping Centre that's only opened... I dunno really I just heard a colleague from work say they did some delicous meals there... so what do yer say" worried she'd think he was an idiot and weirdo but she surprised him as the party poppers and the music were turned up higher almost blocking out her answer.

"Ray Carling yer know what I will accept your offer, just as long as you come dressed as James Bond or Clint Eastwood tomorrow night and have me falling off your feet with such hotness" she giggled playfully punching his arm as it bought an unrecognisable grin across his lips a new emotion merging within him, they got up to walk across the park near by, linking arms, David probably wouldn't have realised that he'd left, he had the best company walking alongside him, party revellers dancing drunkily in the background, one running up to Donna, wanting to stick his tongue down her throat.

"Do yer want me to deck 'im' Donna" Ray offered in the only way he knew best, with his fists ready to pound on the drunken male stranger as he continued to dance around them , she shook her head disagreeing, afterall he was only looking out for her best interests at heart she appreciated it warmly, holding tight on to his bicep, as they took in the night time fireworks up above, It dawned on him that tonight had been actually one of the most great nights he'd ever had out in London since moving from Manchester a couple years before. He wanted to share a New Year's kiss with her, eyes mesmorised on those perfect lips as she smiled across towards him, he felt himself being caught in her hungry gaze even finding himself lost within her deepily, as she moved closer within the warmth of his arms, hugging, cuddling and rubbing hands against his jacket to keep warm. They'd only known one another for about 30 minutes but where starting to act like they'd known each other for years, he could get very use to this so much.

They were blissfully unaware that it had just turned 1984 and most couples were sharing New Year kisses with the loved ones. He looked around suddenly realising what was happening.

"A kiss.... well is it 1984...." she offered, anticipating their first kiss, stepping closer, his mind starting to become wilder and crazier, panicking he would ruin their moment but as soon as her lips finally with his, he started to relax into the kiss, tender and softer nothing he'd have thought it would be with any woman before taking him by amazement and happiness. She wrapped her arms round his neck, caressing his neck with her lips, in fact they couldn't get enough of each other, pulling away eventually minutes later, as they reached her front door step, holding hands like two teenagers in love.

"So I guess this is me... I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow Ray...say pick me up around 7pm... goodnight" pulling him towards her for a goodnight kiss, which in turn left his head spinning non stop, exchanging last glances before she closed her red front door, had this all been a fantasy coming true for DI Ray Carling, it certainly was, going on a date with Donna one of the most gorgeous women he'd ever met and despite his awkward feelings about when the team may found out about his date, he didn't give a toss, whatever comments they had to make, he told himself they can eat their words.

"Night" he waved back, making his way down the stone steps, nearly losing his balance in the process.

**Please R & R, Hope this latest chapter was good to read, The Next one is about Ray and Donna's date and not forgetting about David and Ola .**


	3. How to be a better man

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 3**

**This latest chapter is a build up to Ray's date which will be in the next chapter thats a promise, I wanted to show how Ray wants to change his ways of finding love and determination after listening to Alex's words of advice. Unbeta'd **

The daunting prospect of going on his first date proper date in seven months had left Ray with a twinge of nerves and mixed feelings within his stomach, yes he'd had an excellent start to 1984 by kissing an unbelievably attractive young woman, but as he looked ahead to their date, he couldn't help think what the later part of their date would bring either a possibility of sex or announcing that she would love to go on a second date, he just didn't know but he remained deepily thoughtful at how well it may go. He hadn't told anyone else just yet, fearing they would delight in winding him up.

A loud voice interrupted him as he was about to turn the hot tap on, in the wash basin, steams of water, covering the mirror and window. "Hey Ray why didn't you disappear last night? Hmm... I wanted to introduce Ola to you but I could find you inside the club or even outside, I thought you'd been kidnapped by aliens or something" He wasn't happy with his colleague, for not explaining. "Erm... Ray ... Hello" he hadn't acknowledged David being present in the men's toilets as he washed his hands with a bar of soap and then drying them with a paper towel.

"What.... Oh Sorry.. yeah I did kiss someone last night... just remembering the kiss in my head.. the best eve one i've had" Looking thoughtful and reflecting on the best moment he had in so many years with a woman.

"You Lucky shitting sod...So did you ask her out on a date then.. sounds like she had quite an impact on you" Amazed by the fact Ray had seemed quite taken by this woman.

"Yer she did taken her out for a meal tonight but i need advice on how not to act like a prat while eating dinner with a woman" Asking Gene or Chris would result in laughter and humilation directed back at him, asking Shaz might be a little awkward also. Feeling unsure of himself whether he would be an ideal person to go out with and if he might be a good or bad boyfriend, Ray knew that if his date went ewll with Donna, they would end up going on more dates and then the time will eventually come for their kiss as a couple in love, They both felt some romantic feelings for each other the night before, like a spark had been lit, instant chemistry just waiting to ooze out of their emotions.

"Why don't you ask Alex... I'm sure she'll know how a woman likes to be treated during a date"

"Christ you make sound as if its something out of Pride and Prejudice... David my young friend I'm certainly no Mr Darcy.." He didn't like to be looked upon as a dashing single male, Ray always presumed over the last few years, after moving down to the Capital that Gene would be the one to settle down with a woman finally, after dealing with the aftermath of his messy divorce 5 years ago. Basically he deserved romance more, Ray just thought he'd be lonely for the rest of his life but meeting Donna was a highlight.

Both men chuckled, Gene entered with a newspaper underneath his arm eyebrow creased in seriousness, giving the impression he musn't have had an perfect night, staring hard at both men as they went to make an silent exit, not wanting to annoy the Guv with their laughter.

"Blimey He must have had a blazing argument with Alex..." David asked walking slower behind.

"They've always been like this.. arguing one minute and the next they're all over each other in his office, shagging...its been like this since she arrived almost three years ago... all of us have managed to put up with it" Ray always knew that the pair were made for each other, he had no problem with seeing his best friend getting together with the female DI, it was him who forced them together one Autumn evening in 1982, locking the office doors on them which then forced then to admit their feelings, everyone had congratulated Ray on his plan after it worked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he paced nervously up and down the long corridor just outside the main office, eyes looking more downwards upon the floor, scratching his head as he waited for Alex to arrive back from lunch with Shaz, it felt strange to ask a female colleague but David was right in what he said. The younger Detective Constable also had his own problems to sort out, as he'd agreed to take Ola out to the Cinema to see one of Harrison Ford's latest movies, he needed a confidence boost, maybe he should be asking Chris for advice seeing as the two DCs had often mainly chatted at Lunchtime over women where he'd picked some useful tips on treating women with respect and love.

After finishing his cheese sandwiches in the canteen, on his way out unaware that he was about to knock into Alex but at the last minute, he looked ahead on simply smiled, taking a glance to the side, Ray was not at his desk "Oh hey Alex... I think Ray wants a word with you about something in provate" he softly whispered passing by to stand by her side avoiding Shaz's suspicious eye.

"Well did he say now...i don't really understand what you're trying to tell me here...?"

"To tell you the truth i don't really know either...probably best when Gene's not looking 'cause' i told Ray you'd be the best person to give 'him' some advice on what's troubling 'ihm' "

Alex didn't really know what to say, the sudden secrecy made her become convinced it maybe something personal or serious that Ray didn't want to tell anyone else, had he been hiding his secret for a long time, she wasn't entirely sure but pull him to one side once the office would empty out later that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any minute, Any second he was left on his own, he swore that a cigarette would placed in his mouth to try and ease the tension building up in his stomach and knees. Fiddling with the lighter in his hand as he studied it, a thump on the desk bought him back to straight thinking.

"Raymondo I certainly hope you're not gonna be lighting up a cigarette in 'ere' or doing something criminal" Gene stood with two folders placed on the edge of the desk for his DI to look through. to add a second opinion to. He was best pleased that his DI's mind was elsewhere not focused on working obviously, watching as he headed back into his office and closing the door. An office full of miserable detectives was not on Gene's agenda, he needed them to be fully focused on their jobs. Alex had also been a moody with him as the clock struck midnight, leaving to wondered whether it was her usual stroppy, uncaring attitude. Needing to make a caring, loving gesture to get back in her good books, that would be a hard task.

Ray sat, leaning forwards in his chair, hand covering his chin as he looked over at Alex, acknowledging her quiteness as she carried on with some filing work to be put away , if only she could help him with some advice, he in return would bang Gene's head on the filing cabinet and make him apologise for whatever he said to upset Alex, sometimes he knew he did stick his nose into the couple's love live a bit too much, assuming a bit anger would do the trick when actually it wouldn't.

"Ray would you help with these files seeing as you've got nothing to do" she'd been keeping an eye on his movements, noticing he had nothing else to keep busy with.

"Sure... have you and Gene had some disagreement or something... its just that i noticed he's in that mood again" He took a glance through the blinds only to see his friend taking a swig of a bottle of scotch.

"David told me that you needed some advice about something...its not serious is it because if it is... you should be telling Gene"

"Yer but i don't wanna tell yer 'ere' in case Chris butts his nose in and goes and tells everyone... i'd be a laughing stock" He looked embarassed to ask her but she seemed to understand.

"Alright..Lets go to the corridor" she exited the office followed by Ray, as he looked to see whether the close was clear, thankfully it was.

"See the thing is... I met someone last night.. and we kissed at midnight.. I like her a lot and asked her out on a date tonight but I'm actually frightened that i'll say something bad which might cause her to run off... I need yer advice on how to treat a woman properly without feeling the urge to look at her big breasts" he shied away, hands hidden inside his trouser pockets as three detectives passed them along the corridor smiling.

"Right where do i start... Women like men to complement on what they've chosen to wear...Don't whatever you do ...make any smutty remarks on what you're thinking while you eat food and the last thing don't stuff your face like you haven't ate anything all day." Alex had always tended to use her Pyschology bollocks as ay liked to think as way of helping her fellow colleagues overcome any personal fear or doubt they hid, she was thanked many times, which went to show how well she made friends quickly.

"Can't I even say to here you've got nice pair of lips... Look i don't wanna be like a posh snob when i'm goin for meals.. Donna is a bit like me got a potty mouth the size of Ben Nevis"

"Oh great just what we need... a female version of you" She joked kindly, rolling her eyes up backwards, starting to make her way back but being stopped in her tracks by Ray's strong hand.

"That offer still stands about what i said about Gene.. yer know" eyes looking away and to behind where Alex was currently standing against the wall and plain glass office window, his shy appearance wasn't help that much, she admired his determination in wanting to show Donna his sensitive and caring side. _"Hope he doesn't make an arse of himself"_

"Thanks for offering but i think I know what will have kissing me again by the end of the day good luck with your date tonight and remember what i told you.... " Giving a tap of reassurance on his shoulder with the palm of her hand , he sighed, facing the cold wall, hands positioned down on his hips and then walking to the entrance to get some well earned fresh air, much needed after being stuck in the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Had this all gone way too fast, only 24 hours he had been considering giving up finding the one forever, that it'd been a waste for most of his life finding someone who could accept being with. Alex's words did start to hit home eventually, effecting his way of learning to act in a proper gentleman's manner, everytime he'd been left alone with any woman, the first thought had been _"I can't wait to have a feel of her sugar tits" _having a flashback, oh god did he actually say that, it made him look so much like a randy middle aged male, that's why younger women had ran and left him stranded in a restaurant.

David emerged from the men's toilets and entered into the office , smelling of strong of Calvin aftershave, causing Ray who was sat near by, to choke from breathing a sniff of it.

"Christ sake mate you tryin to make have a bad chesty cough before my date tonight... You've put too bloody much of it on yer" Ray waved his arms to block out the smell, certain he would conk out on the floor from inhaling that horrible aftershave, if it was.

"I'm off in a minute... have to go home.. get change put my aftershave on... Haven't told the others that i won't be joining them for drinks in Luigis in a hour... don't say anything if Gene asks where i've disappeared off to"

"Don't worry yourself.. of course i won't... Just enjoy your night out with the delightful Donna..." David wandered off, presumely grabbing his coat, from the coat hanger by the door and vanished pretty quickly, must have been eager to rush home and then to pick up Ola from where she lived.

He sat forward, tapping his shoes in a rhythm, feeling his blood gushing through his veins and throughout the whole of his body, almost positive that before long he end up in hospital.

"Ray we're off to Luigis are yer comin with us"

"No... Not tonight Got a horrible boil on my toe" making the most stupidest comment he could make up in five seconds.

"Not like you...It'll be quiet without you there" Chris commented,_ "Oh stop being such a drama queen Chris"_

Waiting for Gene to finish up around thirty minutes later, the DCI expressed his surprise to see Ray still sat at his desk, pretending to not to notice that everyone had gone and left.

"Thought you'd be at Luigis by now.... you're always the first at them doors.. something the matter Raymondo" Looking around the office and at his wife's desk which had not been disturbed since lunchtime, searching for any left written messages, none at all.

"Alex told me about you two.. what have you gone and said to 'er'?.... "

"She had no right"

"Look all I'm doing is looking out for the both of yer... and what I'm saying is... don't be too hard on 'er' with these cases.. thought you'd sort that out a long time ago... Gene go and make up woith her.. she's probably waiting, sitting alone in the corner of the bar for some reassurance from her husband that he's not going to act like an old dinosaur and angry argumentive lion.. lets face it that what you've always been like since me and Chris first met yer... You didn't like anyone going against your wishes... Go on see yer tomorrow" Ray's honesty shook Gene to the core, convincing the Detective Chief Inspector that he shouldn't have shouted at her and perhaps she was right about what they talked about.

"Coming or what Ray... cause yer can't stay in 'ere' all night yer know don't wanna freeze to death do yer" waving a hand over as Ray threw his jacket on and followed in pursuit. Walking past the interview rooms and then on to the help desk where Viv was just about finishing his last few sheets of lined work off.

"Alex did mention that you have a date in a few hours"

"Oh great she went and blabbed to yer"

"If you haven't forgotten Carling she is my wife afterall.. husband and wife are supposed to share everything with each other don't they.. just do one thing...Knock the knickers off this date of yours'Raymondo" Gene winked his eye before climbing into his Quattro and driving off in a rush down the long narrow streets. Time was beginning to pass quickly, he'd better get a move on. Walking over to his car that been parked for five hours in the station car park, stretching his fingers and placing them on the steering wheel, driving away slowly up the road.

**End of Chapter**

**A big massive treat in store in the next chapter, full of Ray great quotes, fluff and the true meaning of friendship**


	4. A Night to remember

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 4**

**Its all about Ray's important date, i've included Gene in an important scene, showing a real glimpse of what his friendship with Ray means and haven't forgot about David, his date with the gorgeous Ola. Lots and Lots of fluffiness and possibility of smut throughout the last three chapters.**

After a quick shave and a rinse to wash any last remaining mark on his face, Ray stood by the bathroom window of his small London flat, the weather didn't look promising, snow had already covered every part of the pavement below. He would have to scrape a pile of snow of the windscreen of his car, turning to face the mirror once again, he used Old Spice, spraying it over his chest and arms. Admiring his much improved cleaner face, grinning at the fact that tonight might be one of his luckiest nights ever, having a beautiful woman on his arms, sure everyone at work would be extremely jealous when or if he would eventually decide to tell all about Donna.

He couldn't hide that possible feeling deep down inside, swirling in his stomach, perhaps he was falling for her based on first impression from being at the New Year's Eve party, _"don't be stupid Raymondo you only met 'er' yesterday... before long you'll be talking about 'avin' babies with 'er' next is that what you'd really want, things happening too fast.. as Phil Collins said in one his songs you can't hurry love" _cursing words silently, christ listening to Phil Collins was enough to give him a headache afterall his favourite music was anything by The Rolling Stones and Queen , maybe he had become too much of a right big softy as Gene had basically pointed a few months ago. Ray's dark eyes then stared deep into space, wiping the steamed up mirror with a bath towel , eyes next moving downwards to the top of the sink to find his fingers wrinkled up an indication of washing them too much. Life was either on the verge of getting much better than he could ever have imagined or worse being humilated by the possibility of being left all alone in a packed restaurant with every pair of eyes watching him. Clinging on to the edge of the sink as he checked his watch, realising time wasn't on his side.

Time ticking away, 6:30pm displayed on his gold watch, rushing out of his bathroom and down the stairs and through the living room, throwing on any available shirts hanging up in the small kitchen. Buttoning up his every button before throwing on his dark brown jacket over his shoulders.

"Can't find me keys fuck, shit where i did put them last" panick threatening to take control of any positive thoughts a frantic search ensued around the small brightly lit living room, he didn't want his date with Donna being ruined from the get go. She would be waiting outside of her house, probably looking out of her window seeing if there was any sign of him. As if by luck, Gene pulled up outside of Ray's flat in the Audi Quattro, _"perfect.. he can give me a lift to Donna's house and drops us off at that French restaurant.. just as along as he's not looking at her breasts.. what would Alex say probably whack him over the head with something maybe heavy"_

"Raymondo are you still in... Alex thought it'd be a good idea if i gave you and Donna a lift to this poxy Frecnh restaurant..." Shouting through the letterbox while bending down, Ray opened it quickly causing Gene to shoot up to stand straight, but ended up yelping in extreme agony, hand positioned over his back, full of complaints.

"Ouch you bloody idiot you might have caused me back strain or even bloody injury" his cries pain almost sound more like an injured wolf or lion.

"Well it was your decision to bend down... Look I'm driving yer car no arguments so you can shut that gob up of yours for starters .. I'm not gonna let 'er' down by turning up late" Telling things how they should be, after putting up long enough with the Guv's increasing moody behaviour over nearly 15 years . Grabbing the keys to the Audi as he rushed on, down two flights of stairs, followed by his DCI still in pain.

"Would you not slow down i'm in soddin agony 'ere' suppose to have been goin dancing with Alex to this Spanish club... she's not gonna be pleased to know that I've done me back in" his growling moans got worse and worse, leaving Ray to fear he would ruin his date. Both sets of shoes crushing through the piles of snow, wishing he'd chosen to put harder boots on his feet before Gene had shown up a few minutes earlier.

"You're not drivin me Quattro so piss off... Don't want it wrecked 'cause of your annoying aim to rush through any oncoming traffic by Upton Park" Gene slurred the last few words, staggering almost falling over backwards, leaving Ray to presume that Gene had been drinking over the limit and that his own idea was the best solution. Climbing in Ray put Gene at the back seat, strapping a belt over his arm and chest.

"Anyway you're in a state and your breath stinks of alcohol.. got any air freshner in the glove department" Checking for some spray to take away the alcohol, hands frantically searching before reaching down and finding a bottle of lime air freshner and spraying upwards nearly blinding Gene as he'd been looking up. A frenzy of coughs sounding out, choking hating that he inhaled the fresh smells of Lime.

"You tryin to make me choke Ray in 'ere'... oh I'm sorry that i'm being a right bastard just 'avin' maritual trouble... Alex wants to 'ave babies but i dunno"

"Yeah you are actually, but not a bad one.. got to get a move on" climbing into the driver's seat "Guv i don't wanna see your marriage in trouble because you can't agree on whether having babies is the right idea.. but my opinion is at least try to agree with Alex on everything she says... Christ She must have the patience of a saint to put up with yer.."

"She sure does Raymondo my friend... Still has the best pair of legs i've ever seen walking and the best pair of breasts i've witnessed up close flopping up and down and had the best pleasure of feeling"

"Gene... Do you mind... Keep that to yourself i'm tryin to keep a clear mind on my date not hear the erotic detsils of your marriage" Shaking his head not quite believing that his boss was sharing a lot of personal details. Clutching at the steering wheel before starting the engine up to full power and then driving away and through the cold conditions, snow blizzards filling the white sky above. All Ray hoped was that she would be wearing a thick, warm coat to go out in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their journey took over 30 minutes but afterall Ray's slow careful driving and Gene's loud high toned voice following afterwards, they'd finally arrived outside of Donna's house, it was a small secluded area, only four other houses surrounded on each side of the road. Snow was everywhere, dusting heavily over the tall large trees and ice covered the entire road and pathways. Climbing out, Ray composed himself before slowly, making his way up a flight of limestone steps leading up to her house a metre away. She stood waiting by her front door, pink dressing gown wrapped around her body. He gulped walking closer, doubts starting to fill his every thought before she'd even spoke a word.

"Ray I'm glad you came.. i didn;t fancy going out tonight but i've decided how about me cooking a meal for you instead what do yer say" He didn't answer but looked back at the Quattro parked at the end of the pathway, Gene seemed less quiet maybe even fast asleep, he knew he should call Alex as she'd worrying herself sick over her husband not returning.

"Can I use your telephone... Just need to make a phone call to a friend.. her husband.. my mate he's in the back of his car, drunk but i chose to drive it 'ere' seeing as my own had broken down"

"Go ahead .... but i have to tell you Shepherd's Pie that i'm cooking will be done in five or ten minutes just need to take it out of the oven "

"Blimey you're quick on the mark aren't yer must be good at Mind reading"

"I know i'm eager to impress just hope you like it and beg fo more" she smiled closing her front door and as he walked past her, immediately spotting a red old fashioned telephone on a brown table. Fingers reaching down to dial Alex's phone number, he had a good memory as it began to blared out down the other side of the line, _"if she doesn't answer she'll probably waiting in Luigis for him to return bet Luigi's tryin his best to calm 'er' down, bless 'im' if he is"_ Picturing what Gene's reaction would be upon returning home, most likely to do that lip pout he'd always do when someone became angry with him or disrespected anything he said.

Holding the telephone gripping it tightly like someone was about to yank it from him, She stood observing, chin placed on the banister, she loved seeing him from up the stairs, his hair looked marvellous and smelt of fresh peppermint flavoured shampoo, filling her nostrils as she sniffed.

"I know you're watching me and I can hear you giggling like a schoolgirl.. Oh no Alex i didn't mean you... I'm in Donna's house... oh yeah it does looks very classy and bright" glancing a cheeky glare up at Donna as she poked her eyes over the banister.

"Alright you gonna be okay getting up here.. roads are very tricky to drive on.. be careful and you sure about allowing me to drive the Audi back tomorrow morning i think it'll take'im' a day or two to recover from the latest hangover tomorrow... anyway see you in a while then bye" finishing their phone conversation as he rested the telephone back in its holder.

"Do you want a cup of tea or coffee while you're waiting for Alex.."

"Oh cheers that'll be lovely i'll have tea ..four sugars" Sinking back on the white leather sofa, feet thrown up on Donna's coffee table, taking his jacket off and laying it out over the armchair. Heading resting against some pink fluffy pillows, sighing strongly, it'd been a long two days but being here with Donna, lightened his mood altogether, flicking his fingers on the television remote.

_"My brain must be Bruce Forsyth's cause i feel like putting on some music and dancing to it if its fine with 'er'... television's rubbish as usual" _Absorbing strong women's perfume as it began to clash with his Old Spice aftershave, his eyes almost threatened to close sleepily on him as he was busy preparing to eat some good cooked food.

"Here's your cup tea... and shepherd's pie is done on table ready to be ate... Dining room is through this room 'ere'" leading him hand by hand, upon looking round amazed and Ray was stunned at how beautiful every room looked, white decorated walls that resembled how a french cafe would look on a bright Summer's morning in Paris.

"Christ must have cost yer a bomb to have this done up"

"Not really... my ex painted it before we split up... " she sighed sadly, pulling of the chairs from underneath the table and sitting down.

"Erm Alex should be hear soon.. I'm still concerned about Gene sleeping in the car and with it being freezing outside.." He didn't want to spoil any happy moments that may share for laters, unable to hide bad feelings. tapping long fingers the edge of table.

Taking a spoonful of Shepherd's Pie on his folk and placing it inside his mouth, it burnt hotly.

"Shit ...Shouldn't have eaten too quick... my mouth's gonna be like a dragon's breath afterwards... christ hope you haven't got any curry prepared for Main Course" Gulping a full glass of water down his throat and breathing steadily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile as David paced up and down by the ticket office of Ease Odeon Cinema in Crown Street, traffic surprisingly quiet, he awaited Ola's arrival, she would be coming she did say she loved seeing Harrison Ford's films everytime she got a chance to go to the cinema, he was a bundle of nerves not wanting tohaving pry eyes looking and judging any of his body language he may display.

_"Where are you... you said 7.40... hope this is the correct cinema.. don't wanna make a prat out of myself for showing up at the wrong cinema"_

"Hey David I'm so sorry I'm late I got have at wrong cinema and remembered you talking about this one... hope you haven't been waiting too long in this awful weather" Turning ro face her, taking in her glittering appearance, definitely showing every well known feature of her extraordinary beautiful body, he blamed himself for last night because the one thing he'd forgotten to ask her, what was her job occupation?

"I know this dres its too much isn't it... Should have put on a less shinier dress" rolling her eyes upwards, seeming annoyed with herself. Muttering in her own languages, he just presumed she might hvae been swearing.

"I think you stunning and amazing, honestly don't worry about your dress.. it looks fabulous on you even though it may get some random guy's attention..." leaning forward to whisper cooly within in her ear "you've got my attention...thats a definite" pulling away grinning as they exchanged looks of love between each other, hands connecting in ways they thought possible, bliss about to be discovered for the very first time. Wrapping an arm around her lower waist they made their way inside the Odeon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A knock came Donna's door at around 8.30pm, Ray rushed over towards the door and opened it, relieved to see it was Alex, wearing a red matching wooly hat and scarf, shivering as she stood, hands covered up wearing purple gloves.

"Do you wanna come in?" Ray offered knidky even though it wasn't his house.

"Thanks for asking but No... really wanted to have a early night in... had to cancel going to that dance class and so I reorganised it for another night.. hoping this weather will clear up soon and Gene doesn't moan once again.... How hhe date going so far?"

"Its not bad.. Got admit I really like her... love how she laughs at my crap jokes and how her gorgeous eyes sparkle underneath the lights" He had been unaware that Donna was listening to their conversation and smiling happily when he'd said that last sentence.

"Best be off home, put Gene in back of the other car...my Husband does has some important work to prepare for tomorrow hasn't revised from any files"

"Hasn't he got to make an presentation on last year's crime statistics in Fenchurch... Me personlly i think The Super should have picked DCI Hughes from Fenchurch West at least he's a guy who knows everythimg about East. West, South and North London..." hating to bad mouth his longtime best friend, anyone wlse did the same thing would surely face a good stories from his past and then face an old school beat down from DCI Hunt, doing what he'd always done best.

"Be safe getting home through this bad weather, i heard on the radio that there's more snow due... see ya in work tomorrow.. don't tell anyone about my date just yet you know Chris is gonna want all the details"

"I won't tell promise"

"Thanks.."

"Couldn't you have walked... I know its still icy along every pavement i've driven past"

"I'm not exactly Fenchurch's answer to Christopher Dean.... Alex" He joked, smirking cheekily to himself, looking back into the living room.

"How a good evening... bye Ray don't eat too much... remember the last time you did.... you couldn't stop pumping and trumping, and you went blind because you ate too much of the chilli sauce and well you certainly left the office is quite a smell took everyone two hours to spray the office out" she laughed, unable to resist a wind up comment.

"Alright keep yer voice down... you don't have to broadcast it out loud for all neighbours to overhear... see yer" hissing underneath his cold breath, closing the door before she had a chance of replying.

"What was all that about... farting... bet you felt right embarassed eh?"

"Yeah I did... ate too much spicy curry... left me running to the toilet every five minutes..." Ray muttered silently.

"I've done Jam Roly Poly... fancy eating some of it"

" You must have read my mind. good and proper." Moving a hand, fingers tickling her wrist as she walked ahead.

"Ray Carling you cheeky randy bugger... If you try tickling any part of my body i should have to get revenge back and trust me it'll be painful" she whispered by his ear, sending electrictiy rippling throughout his body. She certainly knew what to say in order to leave any man hot under the collar.

"That should be a middle name Randy"

"What Ray R Carling... that sounds not bad"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After finishing his portion of Jam Roly Poly, Ray relaxed easier, feeling tired pretty much, as he tried desperately to stay awake, _"stay awake you daft knob... thats what she'll call me... might think that i find 'er' boring"_ continouslly repeating to himself watching on while she made herself comfortable on the other chair, curled up like a cat smiling dreamily, head resting back on a pink pillow, slippers pushing up against the armchair.

"I think I'll be off then"

"Ray I wouldn't go out there its still looks too bad to walk in.... Stay 'ere' I'll get you a blanket to throw over yourself to keep warm"

"Oh God should i tell 'er' now and me wanting to feel those breasts of 'er' been waiting all night... she'll just say i've got a dirty mind"

"Ahem Ray... " leanng forwards, as he then pulled her on top of him, their faces nearly touching, noses rubbing against one anothers, chemistry on the brink of exploding there and then. His hair tickled underneath her chin, as his dark eyes bored into hers loving the closeness being shared. She tugged on his collars and pulled him in for a passionate kiss while he moved his hands downwards to rest at her waist.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

David had just experienced his first kiss with Ola as the new lovers headed back to his flat driving back in his Ford Fiesta car, unable to keep their feeling under control. His hands were everywhere, in her hair, rubbing her bare shoulders, lips kissing the flesh skin of her neck, He couldn't control himself and amazed at the fact she'd turned him into some sort of wild animal.

"Ooh David just don't jump on me naked first... I can tell you been waiting all night" she ran two fingers beneath his shirt unbuttoning two buttons before smoothing his naked chest.

"Christ are you trying to cause me to crash..."

They'd already arrived outside of his semi detached house and ran up the icy covered pathway together, hand in han. Closing the door aftter they entered.

**End of Chapter**


	5. Morning after

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 5**

**A short chapter than usual as I'm having a slow day but i promise to make the sixth chapter much longer. I wanted to make this one to be about the morning after, Ray's moment of happiness as he considers what love brings to early stages of a relationship. Unbeta'd**

The very next morning as the morning sunshine reflected against the bedroom window and as Ray woke up in Donna's cushy warm bed with Donna's arm draped over his hairy chest , It'd certainly been one special night and It was the best greatest moment he'd ever felt in lifetime, stretching his sore limbs out wide, waking up as he lay on his back and eyes looking upwards towards the white patterned ceiling, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. A hand rubbed over his upper chest and continously upwards over his neck until it stopped to stroke his brown curly hair. He couldn't speak, still overcome with amazement and surprise, she lazily mumbled a sentence which he didn't quite hear. A slight fear made him act more like a bag of nerves, maybe this had all happened too fast, he'd previously never slept with any women on a first date, so it was becoming like a new fascinating experience.

"What time is it...?" she answered unwilling to open her tired eyes. Hair covering over one of her eyes.

Looking over at the small clock on the bedside table, "Its 8am... Can't feel me legs stiff as bloody hell they are uhhh..." Trying to stretch them but couldn't as she tangled her own round his ankles.

"Do you remember much?" she propped herself up onto a pillow while he tried to hide himself as he lay naked underneath the duvet, wrapping it around him warmly.

"I remembered i wanted to fuck you badly we barged through into your bedroom...and then you... erm...rubbed those puppies up of yours against my chest... christ come to think of it i may have got carried away...sticking my tongue down yer throat" Ray couldn't remember every detail, assuming he must have passed out from too much drinking and that everything else afterwards probably went fuzzy. Getting a sneaky glimpse as she rolled over and tried to wrap her house robe around her waist, on first closer impression she looked absolutely stunning as he took te sight of her prefect curves, a great round peachy arse that he couldn't take his eyes off, a yawn escaped from his throat. Unfortunately Ray would need to be on his way to work, so he had no time to sleep in all morning especially with his new girlfriend.

"You getting bored of me already?" she answered seductively, looking over her shoulder to see his eyes being transfixed by her beauty.

"I just can't get enough of yer... i suppose...You do realise you may give me steamy dreams while i'm working..."

She dropped her house robe and crawled back underneath the duvet to cuddle up with him, as his arm posessed comfortably around her waist. "Mmmm how about me walking in, while you're left all on your own...wearing a white long see through dress, my red bras pressing against the material. I prop my leg up on your knee and next let you do the filthest of things any man could ever do"

"Oh I don't think Gene would be too pleased if my mind is elsewhere and not focused on my job... But I will if i get time... let my mind think of you modellig some of the naughiest of outfits possible" he grinned, stroking and tickling two fingers over her belly button before climbing out of bed and rooting around for his clothes that he'd been wearing last night.

"Oh Ray I found your boxers.. but you'll have to chase me if you want them back" waving them as she fluttered her eyelashes towards him seductively, loving being in control seeing the embarassment in Ray's face. Making a dash for the living room as he chased after her, moaning non stop.

"I'm gonna be late.. please thrown them over... Okay if yer want I promise I'll take you for a meal your choice this time" He desperately tried to grab them from her hands but she wouldn't give up so easy, delighting her playfulness.

"What about taking me to this Luigis restaurant i remember hearing you mentioning about the other night...I do like eating Italian food"

"C'mon i 'aven't' got time to let me bollocks freeze up stiff while i continue standing behind yer couch with no boxer shorts on" He urgently waved his hand, while bending down on his knees to reach down to pick up his crumpled shirt and quickly threw it over both of his arms, buttoning up every button, careful not to show any smooth flesh. _"Bet Alex and Gene have told everyone....Chris is probably gonna wanna know every detail about this" _

"I'll book a table at Luigis then if thats what you want" moaning, finally giving in to her demands. She smiled with such satifiscation upon her lips, determined she would be having her lips around his cock as she briefly remembered doing a few hours before as he lay half asleep on her bed, hot flushes scross his cheeks as he jumped over and grabbed his oxer shorts, tumbling over the arm chair half naked in the process.

"Do you need Ice pack on your thigh Ray?" she couldn't stop herself from giggling, observing as he limped towards the bathroom, left leg leading the way as the right struggled behind and to have a closer look at how badly bruised his left and right knees were. How would he explain his funny walks to Chris and Gene, would they presume he injured himself during sex, he wasn't sure but he would be the talk off the office once he stepped inside.

"Everyone's gonna enjoy my misery at their expense.... ouchh...oucchh, bloody hell...fuck" lifting his leg onto the toilet seat. There was a lot of swelling around the upper part of his thigh. "Now I know what those Rugby Players feel like when playing Rugby"

"I'm sure they won't.. they maybe more sympathetic if you explain..." Donna passed him some TCP, which he applied to his bruised leg, wincing in pain at the cold liquid pressure as it sunk in and then did the same to the other thigh. He got dressed into his other clothes, including his blue denim trousers.

"Guv won't he'll just make some sarcastic remark about.. did my bulge get too massive in my trousers"

"He sounds bloody rude" Donna acted surprised and secretly impressed, she soon started to realise that Ray was one of the most kind, respectful and caring bloke she'd ever met, unlike most of her ex boyfriends who didn't give a toss on how she reacted on being dumped or humilated.

"Likes to take the piss now and again... when me or Chris have a bit of bad luck" He sighed, reaching up to collect his brown denim coat from the coat hanger by the staircase. He leaned forwards to kiss her lips, feeling her arms wrapped around his neck, she moaned into their kiss, not wanting him to leave just yet.

"I'll be thinking about you when i have my shower upstairs soon...all the water soaking from my hair, over my breasts and down to my legs... just have that image in mind"

"Oh don't worry i will....fed up of listening to Chris.. my best friend going on about what 'im' and Shaz had for their tea last night..." Ray was made up to be driving the Quattro in to work, he figured out that Gene might accuse him of nicking it, depending on whether he remembered anything from what happened last night. The keys to the Quattro dangled between his fingers after taking them from the table.

"So I'll see you tonight then...I'll pick you from after i finished work...erm...around 6pm"

" Perfect....I can't wait ....If any of my so called friends turn up i'll just send them away and say i've got better plans" she kissed him before he closed the front door, feeling her heart race against her ribcage as he climbed on to the driver's seat of Gene's Quattro and drove off within a few seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day drew on in Fenchurch East, while Chris kept himself busy sorting out the cabinet drawers, taking out old backdated files, Ray was more quieter than usual, looking over at David's empty desk, where had he disappeared off to, no one had seen him all day around the station. It sounded out of character for him, not to turn up for work.

"Any been in contact with DC Armstrong?"

"No... Heard he had a date with some Swedish bird...said he thought he was in for a chance with 'er'....Just makes me wonder what it'd be like dating a blonde bird" Chris pondered that very thought, unaware Shaz had overheard nearly everything he said, looking annoyed eyes full of anger towards him as she continued working, typing up a report to be handed to Gene when she completed it.

"Ray can i ask yer something... What's wrong wiv yer knee...its just that everytime you get up to go the kitchen over there... you seem to limp awkwardly..." Shit Chris was on to him already, looking suspicious as to why Ray had sustained a mysterious injury.

"Its nothing just tripped when i was getting dressed this morning" He panicked, reaching for his cigarettes to calm his nerves down, hands shaken rapidly, glancing over at Alex who couldn't resist listening to their conversation. Gene was sleeping off his hangover in his office with the blinds closed and a message written on paper displayed on the door.

"Bugger Off.... DCI Hunt needs some peace and bloody quiet" Not the best do not disturb message. A few movements could be heard inside, Ray presumed his legs might have knocked over a few folders.

"Can I have a word Drake?" Ray felt trapped working in a tight working environment, every pair of eyes watching him as he hobbled on one foot to the door, Alex held his arm tight as they exited.

"Ray's hiding something Shaz...I can tell it from a mile off... I gonna have a listen"

"Oh Chris whatever they're talking about...its probably just over the Guv...nothing more...don't be poking your nose in to private conversations" Shaz warned, stepping in Chris' way to prevent him from sneaking out of the office.

"Don't think the Guv and Drake are having marriage problems again do yer" that thought sprung to mind, unsure whether he might be right.

"Chris leave it...concentrate on work"

As they spoke by one of the interviews, Ray leaned backwards against the window ledge, rubbing his thighs softly.

"So what happened... Did you follow what i said yesterday... That must sting badly" Ray showed Alex a glimpse of his bruised leg.

"We kissed passionately... tongues and everything...Bad thing is i don't remember what happened next... mind just blanked out... I know i slept with Donna..."

"Do you like her... I mean do you think about her when she's not with you during the day"

"All the time" he replied dreamily.

"Are you seeing her again?... you know Ray its good to be honest with someone you like... Don't ever lie to them because it proves to be cowardly and lazy"

"Taking her to Luigis... for a meal....Suppose you're right Drake with your knowledge of bloody everything... Feel like fucking prat for drinking too much wine at 'er' house last night"

"Well i suggest if Luigi offers any house rubbish ... just refuse politely he'll understand..."

"Are you and the Guv gonna be there later?" Ray worried as everyone would perhaps watch him like a hawk when bringing Donna over to their table.

"Yep we'll be there... not staying for too long.. fancied a night in.. watching television"

"Anyway have fun... don't bugger it up"

Alex left to return back to the main office, leaving Ray to take in her every word. Tonight he would treat Donna like royalty if he had to, in order to prove how much she really meant to him.

**End Of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**

**David and Ola will be back in Chapter 6, I will be including them more.**


	6. Valentine's Day part one

****

Just My Luck

Chapter 6

This is a short than usual chapter, its skipped ahead by just over a moth but it starts off with DS Ray Carling preparing for his big Valentine's Day planned evening with Donna. Next chapter after this will be the last one with plenty of added romance just in time for Valentine's Day itself Unbeta'd

It was now two days before Valentine's Day, Ray and Donna had been dating for just over a month, he'd never been in a proper relationship before and struggled to decide what present to buy her, he'd always assumed girlfriends would expect to be showered with chocolates, Romantic CDs etc but Donna was very different to other women she didn't like a fuss being made about what type of present she would like. All he knew was that she enjoyed playing musical instruments in her spare time. He needed a right good cheering up for his miserable day he was currently experiencing, slower than usual, Gene barking orders down his ears. _"Christ Guv give me a break will yer 'ave' got me own worries to deal with" _Gene was in his own typical work mood, watching his team through the gap in the blinds in his office, his eyes fell down on Ray who looked as if he didn't want to be there at all. Legs up on his desk, lying straight, ready to light up a cigarette, hands shaking nervously as they failed to light up his fag.

He closely studied his friend's grumpy personality, unsure, had he already fallen out with Donna over some ridiculous argument, soft idiot if he had done, he certainly needed a good joke or two to liven up his mood or a push in the right direction "Hmm may be I should give him some advice about charming the knickers off a woman or just leave it..." He felt like giving him a prep talk, advice even on what women really wanted from their blokes on Valentine's Day, Gene had remained surprised at the fact that his long time friend had been in a relationship lasting longer than a month. When they were at parties together, no woman never allowed Ray to kiss them, always choosing to give him the shove, leaving him disappointed and annoyed but now Donna had seemingly bought a difference in his friend.

DC Armstrong was fairing a lot better, after finally deciding he couldn't look at any single women, he was too smitten and head over heels in love with the lovely Ola, she'd certainly proven herself to be a right fiesty female, every night after they'd made love, in the aftermath he'd lay in bed stark naked, arm scooped around her lower waist with his right hand caressing her breast, he'd stare up towards the patterned ceiling, sweat trickling down his cheek. Ending with them snuggling up in the warmth of each others arms and allow the morning sun blaze glare through her bedroom curtains. Coming to work every morning was a hard task tending to arrive later than everyone else, as he sat down almost dozing off on the desk, eyes closing and shutting, hair untidied, he looked unprepared for what lay ahead everyday, a coffee never helped at any cost, in return making himself look and feel drowsy.

"What's up with you mate this morning?....You look terrible " Chris took upon himself to enquire about Ray's clear heightened emotion as he busied himself with a 50 pence coin and a ruler, fingers tapping on its metal edges, trying to flick the metal coin from off the desk.

"I haven't got a bloody clue about what to get Donna for Valentine's Day...if I buy chocolates she might say oh there not good enough or if i suggest about going out for posh meal she might moan and say she wants to stay in..." just over two weeks ago Chris had discovered about Ray's relationship with Donna when himself and Viv spotted the new couple kissing and cuddling on the fire escape staircase in Fenchurch East's car park, he was made up for his best friend to see a smile displayed across his always grumpy face, at least all those worries about seeing Raymondo on his own could now completely vanish. Ray wasn't too fussed about going in further detail about his relationship with Donna, he wanted to keep it personal and not allow anything else about his love life be broadcast around CID.

"Why don't you just treat 'er' to a meal in Luigis... you did last month didn't you...Ray i wouldn't like to see you buggering up what you have with her...from what i've seen she's really likes you"

"Thats a good idea hopefully she'll be alright with that...Cause i'm absolutely skint" Ray sat further back in his chair, as its legs lifted off the dusty office floor, it wobbled backwards, as he felt his stomach building with mounts of nerves.

"Hey Ray you're a good, kind, honest man...I know you're not the most idealist romantic person in this station but she'll soon how lucky she is to have a wonderful boyfriend such as yourself" Chris' surprise words left Ray feeling humbled and honoured, he never quite imagined to be thought of like that but it should at least it could now boost his confidence, erase those doubts currently filling his mind. Ray craved for a cigarette urgently and leapt up from his seat, rushing outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You bloody shit yourself in there didn't yer...I feel like i might do it myself... never had a girlfriend ever before but Ola is just so fucking beautiful..pardon my language Carling..we don't know what to buy for each other...Its so tricky isn't it...Impressing a woman... sweeping her off her feet... I mean look at The Guv and Drake they didn't get along at first but then all that business when he got injured in the car crash they grew closer and revealed their feelings for each other " David had joined Ray outside , he crouched down to tie his shoe laces and standing back up, taking a sad unnoticed sigh, may everything had just rush too fast for him, not having a chance to take in the wonders of being happily in love.

"They must think we look like mugs...incapable of revealing of true feelings for both our girlfrends...shit it just gets me fired up if you know what i mean all this romance and love" David's strange behaviour made Ray concerned.

"Buggering hell have you woken up on the wrong side of yer bed this morning...yer acting oddly today" the Detective Sergeant asked before snorting in laughter, and then stubbing his cigarette out underneath his heavy boot, a cold breeze cause him to shiver as he adjusted his shirt collar to prevent any draft from brushing against his neck, he stood tall against the brick covered wall , he was pleased that he wasn't the only detective in Fenchurch having to cope with a few signs of stress and panic over the wonders of women.

"I haven't the faintest of ideas anymore...all i know is i wanna spend my life with 'er' provide any last ounce of happiness, make 'er' see i really do care about 'er' very much" He relished what life's opportunities threw at him, it made him feel strange deep down, hinting perhaps nothing was as straight forward as they seemed to be, he decided to wait with eager breath and anticipation on how life would pan out for his love and work life

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the day itself finally arrived, upon entering the main office, everyone could see Gene's office all done up with red string floating through the air, he must have gone mad on decorating, anything to impress his wife, Alex, they were pretty much like the golden couple of Fenchurch East, everyone wanted to know what Gene had planned for their romantic evening. She blushed in embarrassment and Ray could obviously see this, he had a quick word in her and asked for a word one on one.

"Ray what's up now?... You disrupted me from my coffee break...oh please tell me you haven't made a sexist comment to Donna " she reacted in a positive and understanding manner, why did he need to speak with her again, surely asking Gene might help or perhaps not, she debated, imagining him telling the DS that giving Donna a playful slap on her bottom might arisen her lust and passion.

"What do take me ... for No i bloody haven't i wouldn't wanna be telling her about wearing skimpy underwear...anyway All i need to know is how you tell someone so precious to you that you love them..To be truthful I never been in a serious relationship like this before and the thought of proclaiming my love for Donna scares the living shit out off me cause .I'm absolute useless with these words..I wanna tell her proper..well .I 'ave' seen you and the Guv telling each other that many times...Know its down to me to tell Donna the same seeing as we're both dining again at luigis tonight, hoping no one else is gonna be there" he looked deepily frightened and unsure of himself, shaking his head twice, fingers fidgeting inside his trouser pockets, slumped body posture as he tried to relax in the surroundings of the staff kitchen .

"Ah that may be a problem...me and Gene are gonna be eating in there too...I'll try to keep 'im' quiet the only way i know how" she grinned mischievously to herself, refusing to announce what that plan entitled, Ray never dared to ask what and how exactly it took Gene to fall madly in love with his now wife.

"Chris gave me some useful tips not sure if they might work...Jesus always presume I'll go and balls it up like I've done previous dates remember one where i asked a previous date if get a feel of her puppies and pinch her nipples got a slap across the face in reply that taught me... I know that I can see in Donna's eyes she waiting for me to blurt it out not caring who overhears our conversation" Ray gritted his teeth anxiously, pondering and rehearsing what we will eventually say.

"Don't whatever you do...say anything too smutty or shocking cause you migh earn another slap across the face" Alex talked about past experiences about herself, one time her and Peter dated, he chickened it and blurted something so incredibly rude and nasty out loud, that it caused her to flee their date.

"Right I'll take your words onboard wish me good bloody luck" he displayed two big thumbs up, as Alex chuckled amusingly at his overexcited face watching as he stumbled towards and back into the office. As he turned the corner and headed over towards his desk, getting his head down to focus on unfinished filework for the next few hours .

****

End of Chapter


	7. Valentine's Day Part Two

**Just My Luck**

**Chapter 7**

**Final chapter, the night of Valentine's has many eventful moments and some hilarious moments, This latest one is a bit longer than Chapter 6. Unbeta'd**

As darkness drew above London and night time fell, standing in her living room and facing the large sized mirror , Donna was preparing to go out for the evening with Ray, admring her red length dress, then adding last minute make up over her cheeks and finally applying some lipstick. She was ready to enjoy this very special evening they had planned together, she couldn't wait to taste the spaghetti bolognese she had last time they dined at Luigis, the owner was a very kind and helpful person she thought. She sat down to put on her new expensive shoes, thinking and wondering whether she might have gone shopping mad with her money, Ray would surely like them wouldn't he?

She didn't feel a need to spoilt with romantic gifts, at least she had a boyfriend who loved and cherished everything about her, he never complained about slight disagreements, somethimes she did ponder the thought as to whether he was too perfect for her but the last few weeks after they had sex most nights, she knew they really needed each other as they were scared of being left alone, he'd never admitted it, she wasn't fooled necessarily seeing a hint of sadness within his eyes when he spoke of not being with a woman in years.

They were an ideal match for one another, both of them swore when daily matters became frustrating, both were smokers and she enjoyed watching one game of football a week, after moving to London she moved into a house right by White Hart Lane home of Tottenham Hotspur. They were a shy couple at times, when out in public together, it would take time getting use to but Ray wanted to enjoy the feeling of falling in love for the first time in his life, he'd continued to have those butterflies fluttering within the pit of his stomach, it was indeed a warm fuzzy feeling to have or share but it was a marvellous light emotion to experience.

As time drew on, slowly, she waited by the front door to see if there was any sign of him, possibly walking through the gate and up the pathway, secretly wishing that he might hold a rose inbetween his teeth as a surprise, she joked thinking of that gorgeous image in her mind. She didn't give a damn who would be looking in Luigis tonight as she looked to have a wonderful romantic evening out in East London.

"C'mon Ray get a bloody move on will you..I'll be popping out of my dress any time soon and that won't be a good sight" she bit down hard on her lip, imagining what he might be wearing, something suitable for an evening out or just a smart white shirt, black trousers and his light brown jacket. She paced about for a few minutes, to keep herself from not looking over at the clock upon the wall. Leaning over the armchair, a bit of her skirt hitched upwards, displaying her left upper thigh, she didn't noticed and watched every car that drove past when one finally stopped she knew it was him because he sat in his car wondering where to park his car and began to hold up traffic down the short narrow street, drivers beeping on their car horns.

"Oi you stupid prat move yer bloody car will yer...'aven't got all night to wait " one driver shouted whilst leanign out the window of his own car.

"Bloody Cockneys think their kings of the UK" Ray joked to himself but with a serious reaction, as he allowed the trafffic past and then parked by a tree, climbing out, he reached back on to the back car seat and took a bouquet of roses holding them tight in his hands. He'd listened to what Alex told him and decided not to act like a right nobhead for once, he really liked Donna, his feelings had been developing for her over the last month, whenever he'd been in Luigis he couldn't look at another woman, really couldn't because he didn't want to lose Donna, he needed to earn trust and honesty in their new relationship.

Whistling a Dean Martin song to himself as he headed over to cross this busy road, adjusting his blue tie above his shirt collar, he wanted to be a right old charmer like a character from a Hollywood Movie, he swung the gate open with disastrious results as the heavy wood fell on his foot. "Oh Fuck" he limped and hobbled on one foot, as Donna appeared by the now opened door.

"Oh Ray what've you done now" she folded her arms waiting for an explanation, tapping her left shoe.

"Bloody thing fell on my foot... I dunno i guess i must be heavy handed or something..." she closed the door of her house and positioned his right shoulder over her arm, helping him back to his car.

"C'mon I'm driving no moaning please...or I'll make the pain in your foot much worser by treading on it" she looked serious, showing some concern for her boyfriend's foot.

"I'll have no feet to walk on before long...me right one is still in bloody agony... feels like an african elephant treaded on it in the middle of the jungle" He lifted his right foot in last, but fretted because he couldn't stretch it out thanks to no spaceat all in the front.

"Oh don't be such a moody arse Manc... Don't wanna see you with that miserable gobby face tonight ....I'd quite like to see a charming and intelligent side of you" she asked happily, running a hand over his cheek as he bowed his head in shame from acting like a idiot.

"Can't promise you I'll be a braniac...But i can promise to order some fantastic meals for both of us" He took her hand up to his lips and placed a kiss across her fingers, showing signs of another side of his usual self, giving a cheeky wink before she turned to start the car engine.

"You Raymondo Carling are one cheeky bugger of Detective Sergeant aren't yer...Always prove yourself to be an irresistable romantic man...None of ex boyfriends were ever like this...Well anyway we might as well be on our way" she spoke softly, turning an eye to focus on any oncoming traffic, none she was ready to drive away and his car gathered up speed.

"Blimey you certainly love cars don't yer Donna" he laughed nearly falling over sideways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DC David Armstrong was busy learning to practice dancing as he found himself at a dancing studio for couples, Ola was a professional at every level in dance, her main dance moves consisted of Latin, American Smooth and the Charleston, what would his fellow colleagues make of this if they found out, perhaps point him out as laughing stock, he didn't want to feel humilated but this was begin to look like fun and enjoyable. In his opinion he was more of a beginner but liked dancing with Ola in her regualr dancing class.

"You're getting the hang of this but you do know that when you dance the Tango you have put raw emotion and passion into it, make the woman feel fire burning within her bosy and even your own" She demonstrated by choosing another dancer and leading them to the middle of the dance studio, he seemed like a professional himself, as he gradually picked up the steps quickly, they danced the American Smooth together. He felt some jealously eating away within him as they displayed wht should be shown in dance perform, he stood more in the background, taking a bottle of Lucozade out of his backpack.

He couldn't stop thinking about lucky he was to have a great girlfriend, she never bossed him around, never got drunk nor did she ever say anything too bad when they were amongst other friends and his colleagues from Fenchurch. A widened broad grin remained across his face, as he ran a hand through his large amounts of hair, his forehead was full of sweat, maybe he had put way too much effort into all this, to agreeing to attend her class even though it was Valentine's Night when most people would e romancing their loved ones.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked through the door of Luigis together, a familiar loud voice called over for him, Shit, The Guv was standing up, stumbling about, pissed as always. he prayed his DCI wouldn't ruin this evening for him. The DCI wasn't aware of the other customers staring towards him.

"Come over got a bottle of house rubbish on our table...grab two chairs" he indicated with his arm and then sat back down, it seemed as if him and Alex had a row and were busy getting blind drunk thrwoing the usual insults towards one another, their marriage was still as fiery and passionate as ever.

"No its alright Guv me and Donna wanted to sit at the corner table over there"

"Nonsense come on, before i conk out blind soddin drunk" He staggered about while trying to sit straight, Alex herself was looking tired, she ate the remainder of her desert of Apple Pie covered in hot steaming custard.

Ray sighed, not feeling a need to argue with him and lead his girlfriend over to join the couple, as they grabbed two available chairs, placing them around the small tiny round table.

"Oh Guv yer stink of too much of wine....blimey how much 'ave' you drank" he sniffed it as he was sitting nearer to the DCI,

"I'm totally pissed Raymondo..Me and Bolls are heading off soon wanna 'ave' sex anywhere in our 'ouse'"

"Oh too much information...best keeping that thought to yourself" Ray didn't really want to be overhearing every detail as he didn't want the evening becoming about the Hunts marriage. It should be aone special fantastic evening of his very own.

"So have you got anything else planned for this evening Ray...taking Donna out dancing in the heart of Central London" Alex asked, she hadn't drink as much as first thought.

"No we may just take a stroll through the park depending on whether its quite and not full of groups of randy teenagers getting out with each other" He mentioned because he was still so eager to impress, in fact they wanted to spend some quality peaceful time without any disruptions. The night was still young and wonderful, a cold thin crisp breeze gliding throughout the air. Donna stayed silent shyness overfalling her as she nodded and smiled at every part of their conversation. The capacity of the restaurant began to fill and became chaotic, nosie filling and filtering throughout.

"So 'ave' you and 'er' actually done it yet" Gene asked, looking drowsy, his full of tiredness.

"Guv!! christ i rather not go into this especially in the restaurant" Ray presumed Gene was sticking his oar a bit too far, he wasn't quite capable of completing a sentence, instead slurring one, afterall he and Alex should be having an early night.

Luigi arrived at their table full of joyfulness and happiness spread across his face, he was happy to see Ray being in love, love was certainly all around everywhere he looked, couples complimenting the meals.

"Ah Signor Raymondo i'm so happy to see to you have a gleaming smile within you...And this your lovely Signorina " He nodded happily with a towel thrown over his shoulder while extending a hand to shake Donna's.

"This is Donna... Donna this is Luigi he owns this restaurant" she shook his hand lightly, before looking through what was on the menu, biting her lip nervously at what to choose first. The rest of the group chatted briefly before Alex decided it was best she and Gene left to go upstairs and have an early sleep.

"Erm I'll have Lasagne for main course and just skip to Dessert for which I'll have Chocolate Ice cream" Luigi took down her order on a notepad and then took Ray's, he ordered Risotto, a bottle of Chateau Suduiraut 1983, she squeezed her eyes in amazement blimey he's obviously wants to spend a lot of money on their meal and lastly he requested Ice cream and wafers. He took the menus away and hurried towards the kitchen to have their meals ready within minutes.

"So do you really enjoy the meals in here... you seem quite fond of this place" Ray raised his eyebrow, leaning forward on his chair, hand moving across the wooden surface table, she took and traced patterns over his sore knuckles with her fingertips.

"Its the only best Italian restaurant i like... all of the others i've visited, when i ordered meals they weren't served until 20 minutes later... a slow serviced restaurant"

"Yeah but they must have loads of customers coming in and out of them every night of the year" Ray pointed out, not wanting to stick for these other restaurants he hadn't yer had to chance to visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Gene were busy themselves, tearing at each other's clothes and then when they were left both naked, he dived faced first on the mattress, naked and sweaty, covering her entire body as he pressed his hard chest against hers, kissing every part of her body, lips upon neck, jaw, nose and forehead. She felt his breath upon her breasts, as she heaved breathlessly herself.

Her arms wrapped around his lower waist, a hand squeezing one arse cheek, he gasped in surprise, groaning in approval, pressing her down on the bed, as she wriggled against his touches. His lips then moved southwards, tracing over the valley inbetween her breasts, a hand accompanied his tongue, he gazed upwards at her with passion filled eyes. She knew that even though they were incredibly drunk, wine and alochol always played a part when they made love. The need to an urgent want, to discover new things about both of them.

"Jesus Bolly Unbloody believable... You can't get enough of my arse... well missy Know it all Knickers.. just wait and see what i intend to surprise you with tonight' he proclaimed, grinning against her stomach. As she ran both hands through his entire hair, he closed his eyes tight loving the feel.

He licked his lips in anticipation, sliding down her body as she whimpered, unable to keep any last control within her. She watched on as two of his fingers, teased above her wet folds, she dug a heel in his back. He then slipped them inside, as they massaged deepily, his thumb rubbing her clit gently, as she arched her back upwards from the mattress, god he was incredible at everything.

How did she manage to bag a sexy Detective Chief Inspector like Gene Hunt, to her he was just absolutely drop dead gorgeous, the sexiest pair of male eyes she had the honour of looking at, his hands capable of doing so much than using for violence, his upper smooth chest and the sexiest voice she had the pleasure of listening to, even making her nearly faint on overhearing him speak.

"Oh Geneeee...." she cried with such sensations of his lips joining in with his fingers sending her over to orgasm as she rocked her hips back and forth, his hands placed upon her hips, as he pleasured with his tongue as it delved further in.

A noise of cheering from outside disrupted them, as Gene leapt up from their bed, without any clothes on, walking over to the window.

"Christ its snowing and in February too" he stood looking up towards the snowed dark filled sky, openign up the window.

"Gene do you mind... still naked here...I'll put my house robe on to keep me warm"

"Stop nagging Bolls thought you loved snow"

"Yeah I do... but you can catch flu easily when you're not wearing clothes"

He placed his arm on the balcony part, his face had changed into cheerfulness, stroking some hair into a quif with his naked back away from Alex.

"Hmm i like your new hairdo" she giggled admiring it, he looked a glam rocker.

"Huh what you on about"

"Oh its nothing"

He then stood behind wrapping his arms around her lower waist as they swayed together, she rested her head up against his left shoulder, admiring the spectacle from outside. Whistles blew from down below he looked down in horror and emabarassment as Chris, Viv and the others had been watching the married couple snuggling together.

"Oi Guv yer randy bugger.. been get down and jiggy with it 'ave' yer with Drake" someone from the crowd shouted out loud.

"Bloody 'ell' mate you'll get us arrested for being drunken disorderly behaviour"

Ray and Donna walked out onto the street, they both rolled up snowballs to throw at the distracted CID team, sneaking up from behind.

"Oh Chris I'd watch yer back if i were you" Gene smiled after spotting what Ray and Donna were up to.

"What" he looked puzzled and before he knew he had a cold frozen snowball thrown at his face, Donna giggled while celebrating with Ray, they hgih five each other's hands.

"Right on target Don love" he kissed her excitedly, letting all emotions come at once.

"Right Ray this means war" they played in the street having snow ball fights between themselves.

"Christ almighty Bolls i think they've turned into school children down there" Gene's first reaction was, pulling a face.

"Oh lighten up Gene its just snow afterall and they're having a bit of fun for a change"

Ray and Donna sneaked away from the pack after ten minutes, cuddling behind a street wall hoping they wouldn't be noticed. She spread her hands inside his warm jacket to keep warm.

"Yer know I do love you 'an 'all... You do mean so fuckin much to me" he pleaded heart warmingly and caressing her cheek with his hand.

"Oh Ray... You're the best boyfriend i've ever been with...I wanna be with you forever and forever"

'Alright don't need to get carried away with yourself Christ" She stopped him from pulling another face by snogging his face off.

**End of Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this fanfic its been great to do a Ray based fanfic and i might e thinking of doing a sequel set a year later.**


End file.
